


Klaine Advent Drabble Collection

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Klaine Advent Challenge 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A repository for all my KADC fics. I obviously haven't done every day, but if/when I do more, they'll be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt word: evening. No warnings, all fluff.

Kurt woke up to the feeling of someone gently shaking his shoulder and calling his name.

"Kurt. Kurt, baby. Wake up," and oh, that was Blaine’s voice, wasn’t it?

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled, a little discombobulated. "Whas hap’nin? Do we - _oh my God,_ we had plans tonight!” He sat bolt upright on their bed, noticing that he was fully dressed up top but somehow only halfway into his skinny jeans and missing a sock.

"And now our plans have changed," Blaine said simply. "You’re clearly still too sick to go see the tree lighting if you’re napping at six pm, babe."

"I’m _not sick,_ ” Kurt said before barking out a truly painful cough. He felt himself slump down the headboard as he regained his breath.

"Uh huh," Blaine said with a smirk. "And what was that, exactly? A new vocal warmup?"

"You’re not nearly as funny as you think you are," Kurt said, glaring.

"Would hearing that I’ve already called for a pizza and queued up _White Christmas_ on Netflix make it up to you?”

"Did you get-"

"Extra cheese and green peppers? Yes. Also an order of cheesy bread."

"I love you so much," Kurt said, making grabby hands in Blaine’s general direction. When Blaine sat next to him on the bed, he pulled him in for a hug, stifling another cough into the shoulder of Blaine’s sweater.

"And I love you enough to pretend you didn’t just get mucus and germs all over me," Blaine teased, dodging Kurt’s swat at his arm. "Now, grab your comfiest sweats and come join me on the couch. I can’t watch Danny Kaye and Vera-Ellen’s shenaniganry alone, can I?"

"God forbid," Kurt said, unable to keep a straight face as he rolled his eyes. "Hey. Thanks for keeping me from catching my death out there. B."

"One of us has to admit when you’re sick, and it’s clearly not going to be you," Blaine said, smiling warmly. "I can’t have you dying on me before we’ve made it legal, you know. How can I be a wealthy widower without being married?"

"You expect to be wealthy after I die? Honey, we’re living in the smallest loft in Manhattan right now," Kurt pointed out.

"Which is why you can’t die until we’ve hit the big time," Blaine joked. "How else will I keep my boy toys interested?"

"Oh, I see how it is," Kurt said. "You’re just practicing for the days when you can buy caviar and private performances by giving me pizza and Netflix."

"You caught me," Blaine said, mock-swooning onto Kurt’s shoulder.

"And I’m keeping you," Kurt said, tightening his arms around Blaine’s waist. "Once I get my germs all over you, you won’t be able to leave me."

"Like I ever would," Blaine said, leaning up for a quick kiss.


	2. Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt word: fall. Warning for cancer, but no character death.

When Blaine pulled the comb away from his scalp, the teeth were full of black tangles and there was a bald patch on the side of his head.

He bit his lip to the point of bleeding before doggedly pulling the comb through his hair again, thinking _Well, I knew it had to happen eventually._

He kept combing and combing, wondering why his vision seemed to be blurring until he saw a figure that must have been Kurt enter the bathroom.

"B? Oh no," Kurt said.

"Could you go get the clippers, please, babe?" Blaine asked, trying to keep his voice steady. "I don’t want any uneven spots."

"Of course." Kurt walked rapidly out of the room and returned after a moment brandishing their electric razor. "Do you want to do it yourself?"

"I’d probably just nick myself, and I cannot be both bald and maimed," Blaine said, letting out a weak, watery chuckle. "Can you do it, please?"

Kurt just nodded, taking a seat on the lip of the bathtub and motioning for Blaine to sit in front of him. Once Blaine was in place, he held himself as still as possible as Kurt started shaving his head, hoping the hitches in both of their breathing wouldn’t affect Kurt’s rhythm too much.

After a few long minutes, the buzz of the clippers faded and Kurt spoke up. “Somehow you’re still the most handsome man I’ve ever met. I’m kind of jealous, honestly.”

Blaine couldn’t speak, choosing instead to turn around and bury his face in Kurt’s shoulder as he cried.

"We’re gonna get through this, Blaine. Leukemia’s easily treatable, especially since they caught it so early. Everything’s gonna be fine, I promise. I swear." Kurt rocked them back and forth on the edge of the tub, tears obvious on the sensitive, unprotected skin of Blaine’s scalp.

"It just feels so real now," Blaine managed to say. "I knew hair loss was a side effect of chemo, but I was still kind of hoping it wouldn’t happen, and now I’m just gonna be reminded that _I have cancer now_ every time I look in the mirror.”

After a brief pause, Kurt spoke up again. “What if I shave my head, too?”

"What?" Blaine asked, stunned into stupidity. "Kurt, _no,_ you can’t-“

"If we’re both bald, we can just pretend it’s the latest trend in men’s hairstyles," Kurt said, voice strong. "I mean, yes, we’ll know the real reason behind it, but I can’t make myself go through my hairstyling routine everyday without you there gelling your curls into submission next to me, B. I can’t."

"But-"

"I’m doing it, Blaine. We’re a team, remember? If you’re going bald, I’m going bald."

"I don’t think that’s the quote," Blaine said, feeling a small but genuine smile creep onto his face.

"Are you really going to quibble with me right now?" Kurt teased, a matching grin on his own face.

"I love you so much," Blaine said, putting as much force and sincerity behind those five words as he could.

"I love you too, B. I’m never going to let you suffer alone if I can help it." With that, Kurt turned the clippers back on and started shaving his own head, allowing Blaine to help him even out the back when his arms couldn’t bend right.

The photo they took of themselves sporting shiny scalps and ridiculous grins afterwards took pride of place on their mantel for years to come, even as their hair grew back and Blaine’s leukemia became nothing but a memory.


	3. Saving Gracie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 prompt: grace. No warnings.

Blaine wasn't sure if he was losing his mind or if he really was hearing barking coming from the alleyway right next to the street he was trying to cross. He had made up his mind to ignore the noise when one particularly loud, high-pitched yap convinced him to turn away from the corner and try to find the dog that _must_ have been nearby.

Just as he moved closer to the pile of boxes marking the front of the alley, he heard a car come speeding through the intersection like a bat out of hell, thankfully not hitting anyone but definitely causing a disruption.

"Oh my God," Blaine said to himself as he started digging through the boxes, unearthing a very tiny, shaking brown puppy with curly fur. "That car would've killed me if I hadn't decided to come looking for you, little pup."

The puppy let out a heartbreaking whine that made Blaine's lip quiver involuntarily. He checked between its legs quickly to determine its sex before speaking again.

"Shhh, shh, little girl," he said, unbuttoning the top couple buttons of his shirt to make room for the dog to get warm. "I've got you. You were my saving grace, so now I'm gonna be yours."

The puppy barked once before curling into Blaine's chest. He could feel her tail thumping rhythmically against his breastbone as he walked home as quickly as possible, being a little more cautious than usual at the intersections.

"Kurt? Baby, I'm home. And I've got a surprise!" Blaine said, shutting the door behind him.

"Is it dessert? I really hope it's dessert," Kurt said, walking in from the kitchen with a dishcloth over his shoulder. "I don't particularly want to cook anything else."

"Uh, not quite," Blaine said. He carefully pulled the dog out from his shirt and saw Kurt's face melt. "This little darling saved my life a couple minutes ago."

"What?" Kurt asked, shifting his attention from the puppy to give Blaine a concerned look.

"I was about to cross the street when I heard her bark and turned around to find her. Just as I walked away, a car came roaring through the intersection like the driver was on fire. It would've hit me if I'd crossed then."

"So we're keeping this dog, right?" Kurt's tone left no room for argument.

"I already started calling her Gracie in my head," Blaine admitted, relieved that Kurt was in agreement with him. "Because she was my-"

"Saving grace," Kurt finished. "I love it. And her." He held out his hands for Gracie, who immediately curled into his neck when Blaine passed her over. "Aren't you so sweet, keeping your daddy safe even before he'd seen you?"

"I think she was meant for us, Kurt."

"Of course she was. So we'd better eat quick and get to a pet store before they all close," Kurt said, walking back toward the kitchen.

"Oooh, do you think we can find her a bow tie collar?" Blaine asked, remembering pictures he'd seen on Instagram and following Kurt.

"I know I've seen some in the window at that shop down the street," Kurt said. "We'll get her the prettiest one we can find."

"Oh God, we're gonna spoil our future kids rotten, aren't we?"

"Undoubtedly. But are you really worried?"

"Not at all." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt briefly before holding up one of the wine glasses Kurt had already filled and left on the table. "To the beginning of our own family."

"To grace in all its forms."


	4. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 prompt: imprint. Twilight AU time!

Blaine pushed himself to run even faster, seeing the trees blur around him as his brand new wolf speed took over.

"This is so cool!" he yelled, feeling buoyant. Thanks to the Cullens, the pack knew that it took constant vampire presence for tribe members to start going wolf, but no one knew which teens would end up actually turning. Blaine's friends Wes, David, and Nick had turned months ago, and Blaine had been afraid that they were it and he wouldn't get to turn after all.

Not that being a human sucked, of course, but since his best friend/secret crush Kurt was a vampire, Blaine wanted superhuman strength and speed of his own. Sitting on the sidelines while Kurt's family played baseball got kind of boring after a while, especially since they just kind of looked like blurs when they ran.

Blaine slowed his pace as he approached the Hummel residence, afraid he might crash into it if he wasn't careful. To his delight, Kurt was lounging out on the back porch, book in hand and glass of blood on the side table.

Once Kurt came fully into focus, Blaine's world realigned. He stopped dead at the treeline that separated the Hummel yard from the forest, feeling as if suddenly a million little tethers were linking Kurt to him. Though Kurt had already been important to him, he shot up Blaine's internal priority ranking to number one. Hell, he became Blaine's _only_ priority. Whatever Kurt wanted, Blaine would do.

"Blaine? You know I can see you, right?" Kurt called out, laughing. "Come out of the woods, Sasquatch."

Blaine complied immediately, still too stunned to speak. They met halfway between their original spots, Kurt getting a concerned look on his face as they got closer.

"You okay, B? You look a little...off. And you _smell,_ oh my God," Kurt said, wrinkling his nose.

"'M a wolf now," Blaine muttered. Explanations took a back seat to wanting to stare at Kurt's features forever.

"Oh my God, that's amazing!" Kurt said, bouncing up on the balls of his feet. "You can finally join us for baseball now!"

"Whatever you want," Blaine said, putting as much fervor as he could behind those three words.

"That's it? I thought you'd be more excited," Kurt said, looking confused. "You've been hoping you'd turn for months now."

"Kurt. Do you know what imprinting is?" Blaine asked, realizing he was committing some serious conversational whiplash but too determined to care.

"Kind of?" Kurt said. "Isn't it, like, the wolf equivalent of love at first sight? Why do you - no. You didn't."

"I think I did. The elders tell us stories of what it feels like sometimes, and I know I've never felt this way around you before."

"And how is that?" Kurt asked, a little apprehensive.

"Before, I liked you. I was actually hoping to work up the courage to ask you out," Blaine admitted, feeling like he needed to be completely honest. "Now, I feel like you're all I see. I want to be near you and with you, but if you told me to go, I'd go, because your desires are more important than my own. It's like...like you're the earth and I'm the moon."

"Would you believe me if I told you I feel similarly?" Kurt said, fidgeting a bit. "You know that vamps don't imprint like wolves do, but we do get a sort of sixth sense about who we belong with. That first day in the woods, when you came across me feeding and didn't run away - I knew then. I just didn't want to scare you off."

"That was - Kurt, that was almost a year ago," Blaine said, flabbergasted.

"What's a year or two to a vampire? I have literally almost nothing but time," Kurt teased. "And my luck has never been good when it comes to crushes. I figured this time, I'd just wait it out."

Blaine's instincts took over then. He surged forward and kissed Kurt, noticing and loving the distinct temperature difference between their bodies. Quileute legend said that vampires were supposed to smell and feel icy, but Blaine just felt refreshed, like the coolness of Kurt's skin tempered the heat of his own.

"I'm so glad we didn't kiss until you became a wolf," Kurt said dazedly after they broke apart. "I probably would've broken your back if you were human with the way I was squeezing you."

"And the smell didn't turn you off?" Blaine teased, remembering one of Kurt's earlier remarks.

"It's growing on me. Like a fungus, maybe."

"That's it!" Blaine grabbed Kurt and threw him over his shoulder, exploiting his new wolf strength. "You're getting ducked in the river."

Kurt started shrieking and pounding on Blaine's back as he ran toward the river. "Blaine Anderson, you put me down! Don't you have to listen to me now that you've imprinted?!"

"Only if you really want me to do something, and right now, I don't think you do," Blaine said, smirking. "I think you like my newfound strength."

"Honey, you realize I won't have to hold back around you anymore?" Kurt said. "Just you wait until we get some real alone time."

Blaine couldn't hold in a truly embarrassing whimper. This imprinting thing might have been the best thing to happen to him in his seventeen years of life so far.

(That _might_ became a _definitely_ once that promised alone time actually occurred.)


	5. So Very Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 prompt: jukebox.
> 
> Alternate meeting AU! Minor Dantana.

"The Human Jukebox is performing again," Dani said, tying her apron around her waist. "You gonna finally make your move on him, Hummel?"

"Please," Santana snorted. "We all know Lady Hummel's too besotted to pursue Captain Hairgel over there. He's just gonna stand at the counter and swoon in between tables all night, and then Berry and I will have to deal with his pathetic ass singing love ballads in the shower for the next bazillion days."

"For the last time, Satan: we don't even know if Blaine is gay!" Kurt said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He wears color coordinated bow ties and boat shoes. He's gayer than a lesbian gynecologist."

Dani let out a snort and high-fived her girlfriend.

"Be that as it may, what would you like me to say to him?" Kurt asked, trying to avoid a response that might prompt another scarring euphemism. "Hey, I've been drooling over your performances for months now without ever trying to talk to you, wanna get coffee sometime?"

"He could be into that. You never know," said Dani.

"I think I'll pass," Kurt said, scooping up some menus - a new party had just seated themselves at one of his booths.

"Fine, just don't come crying to me when you're a crazy cat man at the age of 35," Santana said, wandering off.

Kurt spent the next couple of hours swamped with tables, barely able to hear more than a note or two of Blaine's songs in between requests for refills and condiments. He was finally taking a breather up at the counter when he saw Dani walking up to the spare mic onstage.

"Hey, everyone. We've got a special performance request, if that's okay?" She looked at Blaine, who nodded curiously from his seat at the piano. "Table 27 requested a duet of Baby, It's Cold Outside between you and our lovely waiter Kurt over there, and we all know it's against diner policy to refuse a request."

"Who the f- _Rachel,_ " Kurt hissed when he looked over to see who was patronizing table 27. "Why do I get the feeling Santana had something to do with this?"

"Because I did, Prancerella," she said, coming up next to him and making him jump. "You can thank me later. Preferably by making me those scones I like."

She hurried off again before he could respond, leaving him no choice but to head up to the stage, where Dani was beckoning him.

"Take it away, boys!" she said before handing Kurt her mic and hopping offstage.

Blaine turned to him and smiled, making Kurt's knees feel a little weak. "Come sit next to me?"

Kurt nodded mutely, taking a seat that may have been slightly closer than necessary but could easily be blamed on the size of the piano bench.

"You want part one or part two? I'm good with either."

"I'll take part one," Kurt said, shooting Blaine a tiny, nervous smile.

"Fantastic." Blaine's answering smile could've lit up a coal mine. "Come in whenever you're ready." He launched into the intro, and Kurt took a deep breath before beginning.

_I really can't stay - But baby, it's cold outside  
I've got to go 'way - But baby, it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hopin' that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

As the song progressed, Kurt slowly became more comfortable around Blaine, starting to shoot him flirty glances and coy smiles. Blaine matched his expressions with pouts and smirks of his own, and soon Kurt forgot that there was even an audience around them, he was so immersed in their little universe. The ensuing applause startled him so much, he flailed and almost fell off the bench until a strong hand grabbed his elbow.

"Hey now, careful," Blaine said, smiling tenderly. "You're far too pretty to injure yourself like that."

Kurt felt himself blush scarlet, dumbstruck.

"Oh my God, I said that out loud," Blaine said, a matching flush appearing on his own cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I sometimes lose my filter after getting really into a song. You were such a great duet partner, Kurt."

"So you weren't just pretending I was Ryan Gosling the whole time?" Kurt teased, feeling encouraged.

"Of course not," Blaine said fervently. "I would never do that to you - or anyone, really. But I liked singing with you too much to pretend we were anyone but us."

Kurt bit the inside of his lip hard before thinking _oh, fuck it_ and leaning in to press a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Same with me."

Blaine just pressed a hand to his cheek and looked at Kurt with happy, amazed eyes.

"Would you maybe like to get a coffee sometime?" Kurt asked, knowing he'd end up having to bake those damn scones for Santana after all.

"Yes. Yes, definitely. Like, tomorrow. Can we do tomorrow?" Blaine babbled, and wow, that was super endearing.

"I think I can do that," Kurt said, smiling.

"Great. 1ish? The coffee shop a couple storefronts down from here?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded. "Wonderful." He leaned in and returned Kurt's kiss on the cheek before turning back to the piano, dimly reminding Kurt that he should probably get back to his own job.

If he spent the rest of the night fantasizing about his date with Blaine and what those warm lips might feel like on his own, though, who could blame him?

(The next day, he found out those lips would end up feeling _amazing_ on his own. Kurt thought he might have to make Santana some gingerbread men, too. And some vegan ones for Rachel. And maybe even some gingerbread ladies for Dani. He was suddenly feeling that whole _goodwill to all_ thing.)


	6. Kindred Holiday Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 prompt: kindred
> 
> Telephone fic, mostly dialogue!

"Hello?"

"Initiate Extraction Plan A."

"...what? Babe, are you high on hot glue gun fumes again?"

"No, Blaine, I'm out shopping with Rachel and I need you to come get me before one of us ends up in prison. And by 'one of us,' I mean 'me.'"

"Oh no. What's she doing this time?"

"She's trying to tell me we need more tinsel."

"Didn't you tell me you wanted mo-"

" _Pink_ tinsel. Ghastly salmon pink tinsel."

"...I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. That doesn't even go with out color scheme!"

"Thank you! I told her that, but she's all 'pink complements everything, Kurt!'"

"Why does she even care that much? One, she's Jewish, and two, she doesn't even live with us anymore."

"Rachel's always been inexplicably obsessed with Christmas, maybe because there are no classic Hanukkah songs for her to perform for everyone she ever meets."

"I sense a story here."

"Rachel's gone up to the live carolers in the center of this Macy's to give them - and I quote - 'her professional input.' We might actually get kicked out of this store before we get arrested."

"Then why aren't you taking advantage of her distraction to grab that ice blue tinsel we saw that'll match our decor and purchasing it before she can stop you?"

"Oh, I snagged it the second she walked away. The line here is just _ridiculous,_ so I decided to call you and explain why you might be dating a criminal soon."

"Because nothing says 'tis the season' like bailing your fiance out of department store jail."

"I'll return your present, B."

"You know I'd come rescue you, babe. You're the only one who understand my need to bake and sample every single Christmas cookie recipe we can find."

"Oooh, speaking of that, can we try those sugar'n'spice cookies tonight?"

"You're reading my mind. I already found the ingredients and am preheating the oven as we speak."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby. Just remember: getting out of that Macy's unscathed will allow you to come home and eat cookies faster."

"You know me so well."

"We're holiday kindred spirits. Of course I know you."

"Oh, hey, I'm at the front of the line. I'll see you in a little while, B!"

"Happy shopping!, Oh, and tell Rachel I'll make her vegan hot cocoa if you think it'll distract her from whining at your tinsel choice."

"You're a saint."

"Saint Nick, baby. Bye!" Blaine hung up before Kurt could groan at his terrible joke, hoping with all his heart that he wouldn't actually have to go get Kurt from store jail. Once was enough for that particular experience.

It was like his own little Christmas miracle when that wish came true.


	7. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 prompt: midnight. No warnings!

Blaine couldn't keep a smile off his face as he trod carefully and quietly through his and Kurt's darkened living room. Kurt wasn't expecting him back until New Year's, but Blaine's director had surprised him with a train ticket that morning and told him to "get his sad puppy-dog ass over to his husband before he made all the chorus girls cry. Again."

He tried to maneuver around the creaky floorboard by taking a step to the right, but, as luck would have it, he caught his foot on the rug and fell sideways into the coffee table, knocking both it and himself over with an impressive _boom!_

Seconds later, Kurt's voice rang out from the bedroom, a little shrill but still threatening. "If whoever is here doesn't get out in the next minute and a half, I'm calling 911!" The bedroom door clicked open. "And don't try to bluff me, eith - Blaine?"

Blaine looked up from his sprawl to see Kurt standing behind the couch, steak knife in hand. "Surprise?"

Kurt dropped the knife onto the couch cushions and dashed over to Blaine, dropping to his knees next to him and engulfing him in a hug. "What are you doing here? Oh my God!"

"My director surprised me with a train ticket," Blaine said, holding Kurt tight. "I was gonna try to surprise you, too, but in a way that _wouldn't_ almost get me stabbed."

"Some of the apartments in the building next door got robbed a couple days ago," Kurt explained, pulling back slightly. "I may have gotten a little paranoid."

"So you were gonna come out here and face off with the burglar? What if he had had a gun? What if there was more than one, and they all had guns? Kurt!" Blaine yanked him back into a hug. "Please don't do things that could get you shot."

"You're so _controlling,_ B," Kurt said teasingly. "But fine, I suppose I can promise to try to avoid gunshot wounds."

"That's all I ask," Blaine said, punctuating his statement with a yawn. "If we go off to bed now, I won't discover the rest of our knives strewn about our room, right?"

"Haha, very funny, jerk," Kurt said, pulling away so Blaine could see the scowl on his face. "I didn't booby-trap our bedroom, you'll be fiiine."

"Thank God," Blaine said, pushing himself up and offering Kurt a hand. "I wouldn't get any sleep tonight if I thought I'd find a machete under my pillow."

They walked down the hall hand-in-hand, stopping to exchange a few kisses once they reached their bedroom door. The green glare of their alarm clock finally distracted Blaine enough after a couple of minutes for him to turn away and check the time.

_12:00_

Blaine smiled, feeling like he was exactly where he was supposed to be. "Merry Christmas, Kurt."

Kurt swiveled his head to check the time, too, a matching smile popping up as he turned back around. "Merry Christmas, Blaine."


	8. With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 prompt: needle. Ridiculously fluffy.

For what had to be the billionth time that day, Kurt pricked himself with his embroidery needle and cursed quietly but vehemently.

"Son of a _bitch,_ " he muttered before sucking his left index finger. "I'm gonna end up bleeding out before I finish Blaine's present."

He looked down at his project, noting with pleasure that he was at least almost done with the pattern. He had decided to sew Blaine a bow tie for Christmas, but unfortunately, he hadn't decided this until December 22nd. He'd managed to get the actual tie sewn in a couple of hours the other day, but the treble and bass clef emblems he'd wanted to add to each side were more trouble than he'd thought they would be.

"Okay, still no blood on the fabric, great," he said, poring over the cream colored linen. "And you've only got the last swoop of the treble clef to finish before you can sleep, Hummel, c'mon."

Kurt blinked his itchy eyes a couple times before putting needle back to fabric, determined to finish this present before dawn. After another hour of careful sewing and whispered swearing, he finally got the bow tie completed, wrapped, and under the tree without waking Blaine. He stopped by the medicine cabinet briefly to bandage up his fingers before crawling into bed next to his fiance, falling almost immediately into a deep, coma-like sleep.

_________________

"Merry Christmas, babe, I love y- what happened to your fingers?"

Kurt forced his eyes open and pushed himself up enough to see that it was only about three hours later. 

"Kurt!" Blaine said frantically, cradling Kurt's left hand in his own. "Did you break a glass after I went to bed or something? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, B. I had a little mishap that I can explain once I get some coffee in me," Kurt said, yawning midway through his sentence. "And after presents."

"If you say so," Blaine said, a bit dubious. "Would you rather play Santa or get the coffee going?"

"You make the best coffee, honey," Kurt said, unashamedly sucking up.

"I knew that was coming, but I can let it slide because it's _Christmas!_ " Blaine bounced a little on the bed. "Oh, I can't wait until you see your present."

"First we've gotta get out of his bed," Kurt teased.

"The only downside to this holiday," Blaine said. "Next year, we're putting our tree within arm's reach of here."

"Whatever you say, dear. Now c'mon, it's present time!" Kurt said, feeling himself perk up. Christmas would always make him feel like a kid.

They got up and split off to get everything ready, Blaine starting the coffee and putting some cinnamon rolls in the oven as Kurt sorted all the presents into _Here, Family,_ and _Friends_ piles. When Blaine walked over and offered Kurt a steaming red mug, Kurt gave him a small blue box in exchange.

"Here, open mine first," Kurt said, barely keeping a straight face.

"Will it explain why you're single-handedly supporting the Band-Aid company?" Blaine said, placing his own green mug on the coffee table and ripping the wrapping paper off his present carefully but eagerly. "Oh my God, it's a bow tie! And the musical notation doesn't look like a score barfed on the fabric! Kurt, where did you find something like this?"

"I made it," Kurt said proudly, hoping he didn't sound like an overexcited child.

"You made - baby, you _made_ this?" Blaine said, looking at Kurt in awe. "But I thought your sewing machine was broken."

"It had enough life to do the seams," Kurt said. "I added the clefs by hand."

"Oh my God," Blaine said, crawling over to Kurt and pulling him into a tight, warm hug. "My present sucks compared to this, oh my God."

"I just wanted to get you something that really reminded me of you this year," Kurt said, tilting into Blaine's neck ever so slightly. "Besides, I owe you after the gum wrapper promise ring."

"I think we're more than even now," Blaine said, letting out a choked laugh. "I'll never be able to top this."

"You know I love winning, B," Kurt teased. He planted a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "Merry Christmas, sweetie."

Blaine pulled back and kissed each of Kurt's injured fingertips. "I love you so much."

"Is it finally my turn now?" Kurt asked after a moment, trying to contain his excitement. Regardless of what Blaine said, he was sure he was going to love his present.

He'd already gotten the best gift possible, anyways - the unchecked smile Blaine was sporting as he stroked his bow tie and found Kurt a present to open, too.


	9. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 prompt: occasion.
> 
> Daddy!Klaine fluff.

"Papa, you're gonna get dressed up tonight, right? It's a _'casion!_ "

" _Oc_ casion, Vivi," Ella corrected, pouring more syrup over her pancakes.

"That's what I said, a 'casion!" Vivi said exasperatedly, legs swinging against her chair rungs.

Kurt just smiled at his six year old's antics. "Yes, Viv, Daddy and I are both gonna get dressed up. Tonight's a special occasion. Now finish your breakfast, Mrs. Hunter and Katie are going to be here any minute to walk you two to school!"

Vivi nodded happily and both girls tucked into their food, allowing Kurt a brief moment of respite before his husband wrapped his arms around him from behind as Kurt snagged a piece of bacon out of the frying pan.

"Morning, babe," Blaine said, accepting the bite Kurt offered him.

"Morning, B," Kurt replied. "You excited for tonight?"

"Oh, did we have plans tonight?" Blaine teased, stepping away from Kurt and smirking. "I can't remember."

Vivi looked like she was about to shriek a reminder, but just then, the doorbell rang.

"He didn't forget, sweetie, I promise," Kurt said. "Quick, grab your bag!"

The girls ran off and got their backpacks before returning to their daddies for their routine goodbye kisses and hugs.

__________

Hours later, Kurt entered the girls' school auditorium alongside Blaine, feeling a little overdressed for the annual Christmas pageant. Both he and his husband were in nice shirts and suits, hair done and accessories perfect, while their fellow parents were all in jeans and sweaters.

"Have we gone overboard?" he whispered to Blaine as they got seats just to the left of center stage. "I don't want the other kids to pick on our girls for having weird dads."

"The other kids aren't going to care," Blaine whispered back. "Besides, we told the girls that on opening nights and other special occasions, the audience has to wear their best clothes to show respect. Vivi would've cried the whole way home if we'd come in jeans, and Ella would've given us one of her big, sad-eyed looks for a week. Our hands were tied."

"The problems of being theatre parents," Kurt said. "We're also the only parents who brought bouquets."

"Another theatre parent problem. At least we're all likely to participate in a standing O."

"Oh God, please let the other parents clap," Kurt said, suddenly panicked. "Vivi will have a meltdown right there on the stage if no one claps."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Blaine said, though he also looked a bit pale. "Oh, hey, they're coming onstage!"

Kurt and Blaine politely applauded as all the kids entered, some looking more apprehensive than others in their various North Pole-themed costumes. They cheered when Ella walked in with her third grade class, all dressed as reindeer, and cooed over Vivi and the other first grade elves.

The look of sheer ecstacy on his baby girl's face when she saw her fathers all dressed up for her show was enough to make Kurt forget about his uneasiness over his clothes for the rest of the night. He and Blaine may not have been perfect fathers, but Kurt thought they were still doing a pretty good job.


End file.
